1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light fixtures, and more particularly relates to indirect light fixtures. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an indirect light fixture in which a portion of the light is directed toward the underside of the fixture housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ever since the invention by Thomas Edison of the light bulb in 1879 and the subsequent expiration of the Edison patent in 1894, people have been searching for better electric lighting. One step forward was the invention of the fluorescent lamp. The fluorescent lamp introduced a light source that radiated significantly less heat and could be operated at a lower cost than the before known incandescent light bulbs. Fluorescent lamps are the prevalent light source in office and educational environments today.
However, many types of lighting systems with fluorescent lamps have been identified as causing excessive glare in the normal viewing range. With the advent of the computer monitor screen, or video display terminal (VDT), the problem of glare reflected in the VDT screen has also become an issue and is a common complaint in today's business and educational environment. Most VDT screens are adjustable and have a surface that reflects the surrounding walls and ceiling. The glare is created by the background brightness contrast, seen as distracting and disabling patches on the screen.
In response to the problem of excessive contrast glare from direct luminaires, indirect lighting has been used extensively in VDT work spaces. For some time, indirect luminaires have been recognized as providing more comfortable lighting in areas where glare can be a problem. Specifically, these products are able to provide uniform low glare ambient illumination by shielding the lamp from direct view, and directing the fixture output towards room surfaces, usually the ceiling and upper walls, creating a larger and less intense emanation of reflected brightness onto work surfaces. As its use has become more prevalent, several disadvantages have been associated with indirect lighting, in spite of its inherent benefits. Although it provides a well-lighted environment, indirect lighting often gives the occupants the perception they are working in a gloomy space, commonly known as the cloudy day effect. The absence of a visual light source creates this impression of a flat and dull room atmosphere. Attempts to alleviate this effect have included product designs with side lenses and other light transmitting techniques to stimulate visual interest.
This approach is a partial solution at best. Because areas of contrast, regardless of whether they are dark or light, are distracting when reflected in a VDT screen, the dark spots caused by the housing of an indirect lighting luminaire silhouetted against the light-reflecting surface are just as undesirable as direct glare. Low ceilings and suspension of fixtures close to the ceiling only serve to exacerbate this effect by making the contrast greater. Prior art fails to address this design deficiency.
An indirect lighting fixture that is suitable for low ceiling applications while providing a comfortable visible source of brightness and reduced contrast would provide a unique solution to the problems associated with prior art luminaires.
The prior art fails to solve the problem of providing a low contrast indirect light fixture.
The prior art also fails to solve the problem of utilizing a shallow housing while simultaneously providing the reduced contrast and low glare benefits of indirect lighting.